Lauren Turns the Tables: Daughter's Mutiny 1
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Lauren catches her mom in an affair & blackmails her mother, however Judy gets the upper hand ans spanks Lauren panties down with a paddle.Is Lauren toast, or will her mom's butt be toast? Mature Readers.Don't like don't read.


**Lauren Turns the Tables: Daughter's Mutiny. Part 1**

I would suggest you read Still Standing: "Book Girl", Becca's Choice Story first to better understand this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Still Standing, or any of the characters, as they belong to CBS and their studio partners. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

This is a work of fiction, a parody and contains a serious spanking of a daughter who is 18 y/o who has caught her mother having sex with the handsome hunk hairdresser at the mall. The daughter tries to spank her mom. This is fantasy and in no way I am suggesting trying this in real life. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older.

I would suggest you read Still Standing: "Book Girl", Becca's Choice Story first to better understand this story.

**Mall Break Room Scene:**

In Lauren's words:

My heart beat strong as I heard the two climb the steps. I felt a tingle from my nether region. It strengthened and ripped down to my vagina in anticipation. My  
bikini panties became uncomfortable as they pulled tautly over her crotch.

Her mom dangled naked, her full boobs hanging and her legs stretched out off the floor, bare round bottom up high.

I spied on mom's whole sex scene that night.

The juicy sight I had never seen and my vagina reacted to the male hunk fanny  
I saw fucking and spanking my mom Doggie Style amazingly spurring her to bang her cushiony butt harder and harder, faster and faster as he spanked her hard.

This caused me to spurt a few drops in my panties and I had to stifle a moan. The steamy sex continued to ignite an electric tingle in my vagina and breast. Biting my lip to conceal my presence as I looked at the muscular butt of the virile man dominating my mother, I creamed my panties.

**Inside the Break Room:**

"Judy, Get up on the table on all fours", her hunky hairdresser ordered.

Judy Miller's bikini panties became wet. She felt weak in the knees,

"Oh mmmm", she nearly swooned; this was a take charge man who wasn't going to take any gruff off of her!

He would give her the sex of her life to take her mind of her blistered bottom. He cozies up behind her and ripped the bikini panties off her 40 y/o still shapely ass.

Deep strokes in her center while he gave her **"**sharp spanks**"** on her tender outer thighs to spur his mount to victory. 

Lauren watched wide eyed at the hot illicit sex going on in front of her.

It was like the Kentucky Derby as the jockey crops the mount to victory. 

This coupling's sexual encounter came in spent orgasms as they crossed  
the finish line and he fell on her back, as her squealed in bliss.

Judy took off the tattered bikini panties and gave them to her  
hairdresser.

He asked her, "Why are you giving your panties to me?"

Looking back over her shoulder she smiled impishly swishing her long brown hair and replied" A souvenir sir".

The hairdresser picks up the bikini panties and deeply sniffs them.

"Oh yeah, Judy your scent tells the story." Her hairdresser stated.

"Oh yeah, you, got that right" Judy spoke breathlessly.

Lauren boiled over she had enough of her mom's double standard when she exhibited bad behavior, which was detrimental to the Miller Family, there were painful consequences.

"Y-yes why? Lauren did not answer as he told her she had better just turn around and check that growing attitude lady

She continued "Now mom get over my lap for your spanking that I have determined will help you behave and not ruin our family."

Lauren Miller continued flooring her mom with her logic. Where was she getting her balls!

"The Bottom Line is mom is that you have acted naughty and chosen to behave in a irresponsible way!"

"Lauren I know this looks bad, but you know I love your father.", Judy tried to reason with her oldest daughter Lauren.

"Mother needs a hard spankings to remind her to be a mature young woman and not cheat on dad!"

"You have exactly one minute to do so and then you will be spanked most soundly for this deplorable fit of temper Judy Miller".

"And there will be no more talk of getting out of this spanking, unless you want to go for one every two weeks?"

"Don't try me" She looked down at the floor and saw her pick up the sheer white pantyhose from the floor.

and thought that was rather odd. Judy knew before  
she said it but her temper at the unjust spanking she demanded drove  
her blood to boil.

She stared her Daughter down saying,

"Listen Lauren, "You can't spank me,

Be Serious" I'm not in the mood to let you punish me."

"Think about this clearly young lady, I am your mom, an adult and my behavior is not to be questioned by a bratty teen missy".

Judy spoke in a parental commanding tone, with a whip of her brown shoulder length hair, she stared down her daughter, Lauren.

Lauren's mom watched as her daughter's bravery faded.

The old Lauren re-appeared. Unsure of herself Lauren's knees buckle, causing her to curtsey with her bottom facing her mother. It was the perfect target, Lauren's delineated butt cheeks framed by her bikini visible panty line across the seat of her blue jeaned bottom.

*JUDY GOT AN IDEA!*

Like a cat pouncing on a frightened mouse, Lauren's mom with a smile of satisfaction picked up a thick wooden bread board off the break room table and

She bent Lauren's bottom up over the table.

When the red headed daughter saw her mother pick up the thick, wooden, square board.

"Ohh oh..umm please mom...momma...please don't paddle me...not the BOARD!"

"Ohh ohhh no pleeeeeeze...", Lauren whined.

"Bottoms Up My Dear" Judy easily kept her daughter Lauren bent over the table.

"SPLAT" "CRACK", pushing her back down, causing her blue jean bikini visible panty line seen across her bottom assured her aim for what was going to be a real paddling for the ages., WHACK!

"Yeech Lauren squeals in pain, but her spanking with the wooden bread board continues

at even a more rapid pace SPLAT, CRACK, WHACK, SPLAT, CRACK,

Judy's paddling of her daughter, matched the outrage she was feeling for her daughter daring to have the audacity to spank her.

Lauren was crying now, pleading for her mom to stop her butt burning spanking.

Her blue jeans and bikini panties underneath gave Lauren little comfort, she was regretting trying to turn the tables on her mother.

WHACK, **SPLAT**, CRACK, **WHACK**, SPLAT, **CRACK**, WHACK

All in this world Lauren wanted now, was her mother to forgive her for assuming she could spank her mother.

WHACK, **SPLAT**, CRACK, **WHACK**, SPLAT, CRACK, **WHACK**

"Mom please, Stop paddling me this spanking hurts worse than any I have ever felt!"

Lauren continued to plead with her mom through her sobs.

"I did not mean to assume I could spank you."

Judy paddled Lauren's bottom hard with a snap of her wrist to increase the burn in her daughter's mutinying tight blue jean clad surely glowing red blistering ass.

The thick breadboard paddle swats continued to pop on Lauren's bottom.

"**CRACK"**, Lauren, "POP", You "**SPANK"**, Know "CRACK", What "POP", Happens

"SPANK", When, **"WHACK"**, You my darling daughter, **"CRACK"**,Assume

"**SPANK", **"Tell me Lauren"

"WHACK" Lauren tries to answer her mother through a veil of tears and sobbing.

"**CRACK" "SWAT"** these paddle swats were harder and faster, wow these really were hurting!

Lauren was back to being a broken little girl.

Her eighteen year old tight blue jean clad surely glowing red blistering ass underneath the well-worn blue jean seat. It was as if the spanking was taking place on her bare bottom. That is what it felt like to the 18 year old teenager Lauren being so thoroughly paddled at the mall.

Judy stopped and reached around Lauren's pants, unbuttoning, unzipping and tugging her snug jeans off her bottom.

Before Lauren could protest she felt the unthinkable her panties. "Not my panties down mom!"

Lauren could not believe her mother at eighteen was pulling down her panties but she was and her shiny red bottom, which now matched her freckles, was bare for more spanking with the improvised breadboard paddle.

A series of above the shoulder swats with the improvised paddle complete with a flick of the wrist to Lauren's rapidly reddening butt.

**"Crack" "SPLATT" "Whack" "SPLATT" "CRACK"** as her bottom skin swelled and threatened to bleed.

"Ohh ohhh no pleeeeeeze...Mom, I didn't mean it", Lauren wailed.

Judy stopped, as it was her intention to punish Lauren and teach her a lesson to become a better daughter, not to make her bottom bleed.

Lauren blubbered and cried "Boo Hoo Hoo", having trouble catching her breath.

Judy put the paddle down and could see blood red blotchy oval paddle marks  
as Lauren could feel the heat radiating from her throbbing dark red bottom.

As her whimpers continued she explained to Lauren that she was now back under her control as her "mom".

Lauren knew now that she would have no choice if she wanted to save her teen bottom from enduring another burning blood red and purple bruised ass, which stung with fire.

Lauren was trying to compose herself when she felt her panties being pulled down off her paddled swollen bottom cheeks painfully spread open and with an announcement from her mom.

"Just so we understand each other you will not tell your father, what you saw!"

The first few whacks after her panties had been pulled down she kicked her legs straight and whined,

"Too hard too hard it stings" Lauren wailed.

Soon Lauren was waving her ankles and hysterical as her mother spanked her bare bottom over and over harder and harder faster and faster with the breadboard until Lauren was a bawling mess with bare butt cheeks redder than tomatoes and she was kicking.

"**SPANK**" with a hard hand spank across the just paddled red and purple blotchy bottom.

"Yee-Ouch-uh" Lauren winces in new pain her normally ivory white bottom now throbbed, actually glowed with red and white blood blisters and purple, square bruises left by the square wooden cutting board.

Lauren continued to cry with heaving sobs and trembling legs.

"Still want to spank me Lauren" Judy triumphantly asked smiling at her teary daughter.

Lauren realized her mom had cut her back down with the application of a cutting board.

Lauren's mom pats her daughter's blister red and purple bruised baby fat bottom cheeks reaches into her purse taking out some cream squirting some on her hand to Lauren's relief started massaging into the still baby fat to heal her swollen bottom cheeks.

Lauren's Mom in a calm voice, "Lauren sit down sweetheart and let's talk about this."

Lauren saw it first out of the corner of her eye, still standing was sniffling with her red and purple burning bottom,

Lauren saw something being reflected off the overhead fluorescent light.

Lauren pushed herself up off the table, found her feet still with her panties tangled around her feet, walking, shuffling to her mom's amusement with short steps so as not to trip.

**The Turnabout Try:**

Lauren was walking stiffly".

Suddenly her mother saw what her daughter was so determined to grab. There it was a

Cell phone, that also took video. Judy's mind racing did that idiot make a video of

"Jockey and Rider**"**

"Lauren you stop right there, or I will beat your bottom bloody." Her mother warned.

Lauren spun around looking back at her mother with a huge "Eat Shit Smile" on her face.

Judy knew she could beat her panty hobbled daughter to the video cell phone.

What she had not counted on was Lauren was willing to trip on her panties around her ankles and crawl to reach the incriminating video cell phone.

Lauren got the cell phone first, but what could she do to keep it away from her mother hot on her backside?

Lauren mad about her severe spanking with the breadboard, made an impulse decision.

Perhaps the throbbing pulse in her bright red bottom spurred her revenge.

She clicked on video of the hunk hairdresser and her mom having doggie style sex while he spanked her, just as Lauren's mom arrived to take the cell phone away from a mutinying daughter.

"CLICK" Judy heard the click and the blood drained from her face.

"There, that will fix your ass" Lauren angrily spoke and rubbed her super sore bottom.

No, no it couldn't be Lauren had just sent her very personal "Jockey Rider Cell Phone Video" out to someone.

Angrily Judy grabbed the cell phone out of Lauren's hand, looked at it and fell down heavily on her butt "Plapp" Looking at her daughter with her mouth wide open.

"Lauren you sent it to B-b-b-b…, unable to verbally speak the name Lauren's mom dissolved in a pool of tears.

End of Part 1

I am working on other stories and my time is limited. Therefore at this time I plan to work on the stories commented on the most on this storyboard.

What do you think is going to happen next?

If you are interested in what happens next please comment, give possible plot ideas and please Story Alert to let me know you want more of this story.

Fantasy 29


End file.
